Vehicle lights using a semiconductor light-emitting element and a phosphor as the light source have been known and used in vehicle headlights or the like (see Japanese Patent No. 4124445, for example). In such a vehicle light, the phosphor is irradiated with excitation light (for example, blue light) from the semiconductor light-emitting element, so that the phosphor is excited to emit light (for example, yellow light). The light thus obtained is mixed with the excitation light (blue light) to generate visible light (for example, white light). This visible light is projected to the area forward of the vehicle using an optical system, such as a projection lens.
However, in the aforementioned conventional vehicle light, part of the excitation light may be regularly reflected from the phosphor. As a result, color variations may occur partly in the projected image (for example, light distribution pattern) because the part of the excitation light is projected as-is through the projection lens or the like without being mixed with a predetermined color.